Questioning Love
by unset city
Summary: Sora has a little chat with Riku on what it's like to be in love. Pure fluff, Sora/Riku.


Questioning Love

Warning: This pairing is Riku and Sora, so if you don't like gay pairings, then why did you click on this story?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

A/N: Here's about 1,300 words of pure fluff, all words and no actions. At least, no actions that I wrote out XD. Use your imaginations!

"Riku, what's it like to love someone?"

"…Why do you want to know Sora?"

"Well, I don't really know. I guess I just want to…confirm things, hehe?"

"Confirm things…? For what…? Oh wait—this has to do with you and Kairi, doesn't it?"

"Er…Sure. Yeah, it completely does…"

"…Sora? Why are you all flustered? I am right, right?"

"Um, well, that is… Oh come on Ri-ku and just answer my question!"

"But I can't if I don't understand why you're asking it in the first place! It's like trying to make a deaf man listen to music and asking him if he understood any of it!"

"…What? Riku that kind of was, well, weird…"

"Oh never mind that and answer **my **question first! And then I'll answer yours…I guess…"

"You guess?! Well gee, now I really want to tell you the reason, because I'm sure you'll be _completely_ reliable to return the deal! Hmph, prick!"

"I never said it was a _deal_ I meant it as a request!"

"What's the difference?!"

"Well, for starters—"

"Ergh, forget I asked! Forget I said anything at all Riku!"

"…Jeez, no need to get all snappy at me. And stop pouting too, it makes you look…ridiculous."

"Your face makes you look ridiculous!"

"…You know you have the worst comebacks, right? I don't even think I'm going to dignify that with a response…"

"You just did, doofus!"

"…that wasn't even really a response; it was a comment, so it doesn't count."

"Yeah, it did."

"No, it didn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"…Maybe."

"…you're agitating…"

"But you love me!"

"…."

"Speaking of love Ri-ku, you never answered my question."

"And you never answered mine! Does it or does it not have to do with Kairi?"

"…um, well, she's involved… Riku? What's wrong, you suddenly looked all sad and—"

"In what way is she involved?"

"W-What way? ...what do you mean by that?"

"Sora now is no time to be a pervert!"

"Wow, were you actually the one to tell me that? Mr horny 24/7?"

"Stop gaping and just answer me Sora."

"Jeez Ri-ku lighten up! I mean, it's just a question…"

"…."

"…right? ...Riku?"

"Sora just tell me who it is that you're in love with."

"What?! No way! Besides, I doubt that that person likes me back anyhow…"

"…"

"…Alright, what is it now? Why the incredulous look?"

"Incredulous…? Wow Sora used a big word, yay for him!"

"Can it, Riku, and give me an explanation."

"…Well, I'm just saying that if it's Kairi you're talking about…you don't have to worry about her not loving you back, because she does."

"She…does?"

"…yeah, she told me awhile ago actually. She said she was going to wait until you make the first move."

"Well then, therein lies my problem."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Jeez Riku, I didn't realize you were this slow! I mean that I don't know if I even want to make the first move yet, if any move at all."

"…Why's that?"

"Riiikkkuuu! Jeez you're a dunce today! I already told you—it's because I don't know if I love her or now because, well…the truth is that I don't really know what love is. I mean, how do you know if it's real?"

"Well god Sora, why do you think I would know that? I haven't ever been in love either…"

"But you're older Ri-ku, so you must be at least a little wiser! C'mon, what do you think it means?"

"…Well, if you're in love with someone obviously you'd do anything for them…"

"Like you did for me when you faded into darkness?"

"…."

"Uh, Riku? You're all flushed looking, maybe we should go inside and get out of the sun for—"

"No, no, really I'm fine. It's just, uh…never mind. But yeah, I suppose that if you want to use that as an example, you could…"

"Well, other than doing anything for that person, what else is a person in love like?"

"Er, well I'm sure that that person…in love...thinks of the one they love all day, you know? Always wondering what they're doing, where they are…"

"What they had for breakfast?"

"…Sure."

"So Riku, what did you have for breakfast?"

"…."

"Aw c'mon Riku, at least answer me! I want to know what you had for breakfast! I want to know all that you did today!"

"…why?"

"'Cause I want to!"

"…Sora, do you even realize what you're doing?"

"No…what am I doing Ri-ku?"

"…You really will be the death of me someday, Sora."

"Hey, that's mean! Besides, you wouldn't have a life without me!"

"Yes I would, I'd just have a normal life."

"But then who would bother you about love? Who would you love, Riku?"

"…S-Sora…?"

"Hm, Ri-ku?"

"W-Why are you leaning on me like that…?"

"You're really comfy Riku, you know that?"

"…"

"…Hey Riku?"

"…What is it now, Sora?"

"When you're in love with a person, do you love every little thing about them?"

"W-Well, I guess so…"

"Mm, you're really warm Riku… And if you're in love with someone, do you never want to let them go?"

"I-I suppose that that's what—"

"Good, that's all I needed to know."

"…"

"It's a lovely day, isn't it?"

"…"

"…Riku? Riku, what's wrong? You're all flustered again!"

"I just… Sora, why do you really want to know about love?"

"Oh, well I was just confirming something…"

"…"

"…"

"Something involving Kairi?"

"Well actually she put me up to this. She told me that you'd have the answer I was looking for."

"Me? What do I have to do with your relationship?"

"…Do you really want to know Ri-ku?"

"Well, it sure would help me feel a lot less confused!"

"Hm, well I wanted to know about love because I think that I'm feeling it for someone and now, with your help it's been confirmed."

"Oh. Well, glad I helped, I guess."

"Oh, but you did help Ri-ku, you helped so much! In fact, you made me see it just now…"

"See what, Sora?"

"…"

"S-Sora…?"

"You made me see that what I feel for this person is beyond friendship, and something I had only ever dreamt of before."

"…Do you mean…?"

"Riku, you're the one person I always want to be around. You make me smile, you make me laugh, you make me feel as though I have a purpose in life, and everything about you… Your warmth, your hair, your comfy shoulder…"

"A-Are you saying that—"

"Yes. Ri-ku, I know that this is going to change everything, and I really am sorry for it but I can no longer hold back. Riku…I think that I'm in love with you."

"…"

"…R-Riku?"

"…"

"O-Oh god I knew that this was a bad idea! I told Kairi that this plan was bad but she insisted and look, now I've gone and completely messed up everything between--mpfh!"

"…"

"R-Riku, what—"

"Hmph, Sora, you talk too much."

"What do you—mpfh! Riku…Ri…oh…mmm…"

"…………"

"…………"

"Hey Sora? Guess I know what it's like to love someone too."

* * *

...Review? :D


End file.
